Sweet Hearts
by Small Owl
Summary: What happens when Gred and Forge decides to play a trick with some sweets? And why on earth is Ron staring at the ceiling? Please rewiew as this is my first fic!


**Thanks to my wonderful beta, Rachel/Monkies in Hogwarts! Thanksthanksthanks!**

**Sweet Hearts**

"Have some sweets" said Fred to Ron.

"Thanks" said Ron, who was surprised, but pleased nevertheless.

"Double Potions!" cried Hermione terrified. "I thought we were having Care of Magical creatures next! I' can't believe it! I didn't write my essay. That's surely a T, and detention, and minus 50 house points from Gryffindor. Oh, nooooo!"

"What did you say?" asked Ron, who had been hit on the head by a Bludger at the last Quidditch practice and was poky ever since.

"I said that unless I write an essay in 10 minutes I'll get a T and…" but she realized that Ron wasn't listening, but was gazing at the ceiling so she started scrabbling on a parchment at the speed of light.

However, she was interrupted by Fred who offered her some red sweets that were in the shape of hearts.

"No thanks."said Hermione without looking up.

"Have some" repeated Fred smiling broadly.

"OK, OK, just leave me alone." said Hermione and took the whole packet of sweets.

"That's gonna be funny" muttered Fred quietly, and although Ron heard him, he didn't get suspicious as he was staring at the ceiling.

Hermione continued to write her homework while her classmates arrived at the potions classroom in smaller groups.

Five minutes before the lesson, Malfoy and his gang arrived too and ,of course, he couldn't just stand there peacefully, so he tried to hex Seamus, but his jinx hit Pansy Parkinson. Her head turned orange and, thinking that Dean attacked her, she sent five jinxes at him quickly. But she couldn't see really well with her new orange eyes and hit five other students instead. In a second, the classroom was full of many colored jets of light. Jinxes were flying everywhere, but Hermione was writing her homework calmly, and Ron was gazing at the ceiling.

Suddenly the door of the potions classroom opened and Severus Snape was standing there.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked dangerously.

Nobody answered.

"50 points from Gryffindor!"

"But…" started Dean and Seamus.

"No buts, Mr. Tomas or I'll hand out detentions."

There was silence at once and then…

"Ready!" said Hermione happily.

"I told you to be quiet if I remember correctly. Let's see… that's another 10 points from Gryffindor, Miss Granger. And what's that in your hand? Sweets! I don't remember ever telling you that you can eat during my class, 20 points from Gryffindor."

He walked slowly to Hermione.

"Give it to me" he said. "There mustn't be any food in this classroom, so we had better eat it." he said with a sneer and ate some of the sweets and he passed the package to Malfoy.

When everybody had some sweets Snape said:

"Today we are going to brew a very difficult potion," he looked directly at Neville "anyone who blows up Hogwarts will have to rebuild it as their detention."

They all started working, except for Ron, who was staring at the ceiling.

Snape started to correct the tests of another class and wasn't listening to his students, who were trying really hard not to blow up the school. But after a few minutes the classroom's door opened with a loud bang and he looked up… It was Potter.

Harry was late, and he had potions lesson next. As he was walking towards the dungeons, he was thinking about skipping his lesson, but finally he decided that he didn't want a weeks detention with Snape. So he entered the classroom.

"I'm sorry, prof…"

"No problem, my dear boy. No problem at all." said Snape smiling at him.

Harry froze where he stood. Did he hear it correctly? Surely not!

"Don't look so surprised! Just sit down my dear Chosen One, and start brewing any potion you'd like to."

Now Harry was really scared especially because Malfoy chose this moment to say:

"Hermione, I love you!"

"What's going on?" asked Harry in a small voice when he sat down next to Hermione.

"Oh, Harry, I think I love him!" she said and blushed.

"What? Hermione are you out of your mind? You love Draco?"

"Who? Draco? Who is talking about Draco? I think… I think… oh you wouldn't understand!"

"Explain then!" said Harry, who was getting more and more frightened with every minute.

"I simply can't think of anyone but Neville!"

Harry was sure that something went terribly wrong. What made everyone behave like this? Had Neville exploded a cauldron full of love potion?

"Ron what happened?" but he didn't get any answer as Ron was gazing at the ceiling.

"Every night in my dreams

I see you, I feel you,

That is how I know you go on" sang Lavender to Dean Tomas.

However, Dean wasn't listening to her, but staring at Pansy Parkinson as though he saw her for the first time.

"Your eyes are so beautiful green" said Snape suddenly to Harry.

"That must be a terribly powerful love potion." muttered Harry under his breath.

Harry finally decided what to do. If Snape had acted normally, he would never have dared to ask this question:

"Professor I need a potion from your private store. Would you please give me the key to the store?"

"Yes, yes my boy, here you are." said Snape without thinking.

Harry started to look for something useful among Snapes potions. On the labels he read:

"Veratiserum, Amortentia, Felix Felicis, Poison for Potter, and Love potion antidote."

He took the last bottle and went back to the Potions classroom where Seamus was running after Lavender, who was running after Dean, who was running after Parkinson, who was running after Snape. When Snape saw Harry, he changed his direction at once. Harry quickly opened the bottle and said:

"Professor I brought you a surprise. I'd like you to taste it." Snape pulled the bottle out of his hands and began to drink.

After a few seconds he was back to normal. Harry could tell because the potions master said angrily:

"What the hell are you doing? 50 points from Gryffindor!"

Nobody listened to him. Harry explained the situation in a few words, and Harry and Snape started to give everyone some antidote.

After half an hour, the class was back to normal. Everybody was sitting quietly, working on their potions, except for Ron who was still staring at the ceiling.

"I don't understand something," whispered Harry to Hermione. "If everybody had some of the sweets, how came Ron didn't fall in love with someone?"

At that moment Ron started in a sing-song voice:

"I love you! Your eight eyes are so beautiful! Your eight legs are so nice! I love you, my little spider baby on the ceiling!"


End file.
